


Schatzsuche

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine gefährliche Mission und ihre Auswirkungen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schatzsuche

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Valdan für das Beta!

„Carter, zeigen Sie noch mal die Landkarte her.“ Auffordernd streckte Jack seine Hand aus. 

Sam reichte das hellbraun-beige Papier, auf dem sich viele seltsame Zeichen befanden, dem Colonel. „Wir sind an dieser Kreuzung hier. Glaube ich wenigstens.“ Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

„Sie halten das Ding doch falsch rum“, beschwerte O’Neill sich und drehte das Blatt um einhundertachtzig Grad. 

„Nein, Sir.“ Sam schüttelte energisch den Kopf. 

„Sam hat recht, wenn das hier die Berge sein sollen.“ Daniel tippte auf etwas, das man entweder als ‚W’ betrachten konnte, so wie Jack die Karte hielt, oder als zwei Bergspitzen, was bisher der Konsens gewesen war. „Dann ist das hier der Fluss vor dem wir stehen. Wir können also dort rechts, durch den Wald zum Tempel der Aphrodite gehen, oder…“ 

„Oder wir gehen geradeaus weiter“, unterbrach Sam ihren Kollegen. „Das ist viel kürzer schließlich wir haben nicht mehr viel Munition.“ 

„Aber im Tempel der Aphrodite könnten wir wichtige Hinweise auf die Goa’uld Festung bekommen in der der Schatz liegt und vielleicht eine andere Möglichkeit finden, als uns den Weg freizuschießen. Das sollte doch immer die letzte Option sein.“ 

„Ich stimme Daniel Jackson zu“, mischte sich Teal’c ein. „Wenn wir einen Geheimzugang finden, haben wir bessere Chancen, da die Jaffa uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind.“ 

„Wenn, wenn, wenn …“ Carter nahm Jack wieder die Karte aus der Hand. „In dem Dorf, für das wir extra wegen Daniel einen Umweg gemacht haben, war auch nichts zu finden. Ein paar freilaufende Tiere, Hühner, Enten …“  
„Die ein sehr sättigendes Abendessen ergeben haben“, bemerkte der Jaffa, „und gut für unsere Lebensenergie waren.“

„Ja, das schon, aber es hat uns in unserer eigentlichen Suche nicht weiter gebracht“, ließ sich Carter nicht beirren. „Sir, hier über die Brücke und dann können wir uns immer noch von links durch den Wald anschleichen.“ Auffordernd schaute sie den Colonel an. 

Jack ließ sich alle Optionen durch den Kopf gehen. „In Ordnung. Gehen Sie vor, Major. Teal’c, du übernimmst unsere Rückendeckung“, entschied der Colonel.  
„Aber …“  
„Nein, Daniel. Sollte Carters Plan scheitern, dann gehen wir zu deinem Tempel.“ 

Major Carter marschierte schnurstracks auf die Brücke zu, machte zwei, drei, vier Schritte, alles sah gut aus, und dann … krachte die Holzplanke auf der sie gerade stand unter ihr durch.  
„Oh verflucht! Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!“  
Mit Mühe und Not konnte sie sich an dem Handlauf aus Hanf festhalten. Jetzt war sie darauf angewiesen, dass ihre Kameraden sie retteten. Alleine kam Sam hier nicht wieder heraus. 

„Okay, Bestandsaufnahme. Was hast du noch, Teal’c?“ fragte O’Neill den Jaffa.  
Tea’c schaute nach. „Nicht viel, ein bisschen Wasser, Schokolade, C4, Gold und eine Flasche mit Medizin.“  
„Daniel?“  
„Wasser, das GDO, eine Zat, zwei alte Bücher und diverse Energieriegel. Aber du hast doch noch drei Seile, damit sollten wir Sam retten können.“  
„Aber dann sind die Seile alle aufgebraucht“, maulte Jack.  
„Kann man nicht ändern.“ Daniel zuckte die Schultern. 

„Ähm … Leute, könntet ihr mal zu einer Entscheidung kommen? Sir, wenn Sie noch Seile haben, wäre jetzt wohl eine gute Gelegenheit sie einzusetzen“, drängte Sam, nicht gerade glücklich, dass sie den Colonel extra darauf hinweisen musste.  
„Und wenn wir sie später für die Goa’uld-Festung brauchen?“  
„Wenn ich draußen bin, Sir, werden wie die Goa’uld-Festung sowieso nicht einnehmen können.“ Ihr Ton war noch eine Spur schärfer geworden. 

„Sam hat recht, Jack. Jetzt rück’ schon die drei Karten raus, damit sie endlich noch mal würfeln kann. Ich war ja sowieso dafür, zum Tempel zu gehen, aber auf mich hört ja keiner.“ 

Jack nahm seine drei Seil-Karten und legte sie grummelnd in den Karton der „Schatzsuche“ zurück. 

Das Spiel war der Hit des Sommers. Es war ein Gemisch aus Quiz, Würfel-, Strategie- und Kartenspiel, das man in verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsgraden spielen konnte. 

Im SGC war es aber erst richtig zum durchschlagenden Erfolg geworden, als Dr. Lee die Stargate-Erweiterung dazu herausgebracht hatte. Jetzt konnte man gegen Goa’uld kämpfen, hatte Stargates zur Verfügung, um sich über das Spielfeld zu bewegen, konnte Zats und C4 statt lächerlicher Pfeile und Schwerter einsetzen. Und man konnte, wenn man alle drei Hammond-Karten auf einmal in der Hand hatte, sogar die Prometheus anfordern, um das gesamte Team an jeden beliebigen Ort auf dem Spielfeld zu bewegen. Die Frage-Kärtchen, mit denen man Lebens- und Geschicklichkeitspunkte sammelte, wollten nicht mehr wissen, wie der erste Präsident geheißen hatte, sondern was SG-4 auf PX5 765 entdeckt hatte. 

Jack, Daniel, Teal’c und Sam spielten schon seit zwei Abenden und es sah so aus, als sollte es noch einen dritten geben, denn Jack schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und schlug vor: „Es ist schon spät, sollen wir jetzt, da wir Carter gerettet haben, morgen weiterspielen?“ 

Carter nickte sofort. „Abgemacht. Ich bringe Teal’c nach Hause.“  
„Ich helfe Jack noch beim Aufräumen“, meinte Daniel prompt. 

Sam und Teal’c verabschiedeten sich und Jack und Daniel räumten die gebrauchten Gläser in die Küche. 

Noch in der Küche zog Jack Daniel in seine Arme. „Wenn du noch eifriger verkündest, dass du mir helfen willst vier Gläser in die Spülmaschine zu stellen, werden sie noch misstrauisch.“ Er zog mit einer Hand Daniels Brille von dessen Nase und legte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte hinter sich. 

„Tut mir leid, Jack. Aber du hast es doch darauf angelegt. Noch ein Zentimeter mehr und du hättest auf meinem Schoß gesessen, so nah warst du auf dem Sofa schon an mich herangerückt.“ Daniel grinste und begann Jacks Hemd aufzuköpfen. Es war, als hätte Jack austesten wollen, wie weit er noch gehen konnte, ohne erwischt zu werden. 

„Unsinn.“ Jack beugte sich vor und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Daniels Lippen. „Hast du Carter die beiden Punkte bei der Kanzlerin von Tollana geschenkt, weil sie so weit im Hintertreffen lag?“  
„Nein, du verrückter Kerl, das war deine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel! Ich dachte, ich sehe, oder besser gesagt ‚fühle’ nicht richtig.“ Daniel schlug Jack seine Hand gegen die Brust. „Ich konnte fast nicht mehr atmen, geschweige denn, die Fragen beantworten!“ 

Jack lachte selbstgefällig. Er liebte es zu wissen, welche Wirkung er auf Daniel hatte. 

„Das ist nicht witzig! Irgendwann kommen sie uns auf die Schliche.“ Daniel lehnte seine Stirn gegen Jacks und schlang seine Arme um Jacks Nacken.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dafür ist Carter zu sehr im Spiel drin. Ich kenne niemanden, der ein Gesellschaftsspiel ernster nimmt als sie.“  
„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.“ Nicht ganz überzeugt zog Daniel Jack noch etwas fester an sich heran und küsste ihn.  
Jack erwiderte den Kuss voller Enthusiasmus. 

Im selben Moment schloss Sam die Haustür auf und knipste das Licht in der Diele an. Teal’c folgte ihr ins Haus. 

„Das war ein aufschlussreicher Abend“, stellte Teal’s fest.  
„Ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Daniel so unaufmerksam spielt.“ Sie warf ihre Schlüssel auf den Schuhschrank.  
„Das war O’Neills Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel zu verdanken“, erklärte der Jaffa.  
„Oh. Das habe ich von dort, wo ich saß, nicht gesehen. Aber das erklärt natürlich Einiges.“ 

Sie trat auf Teal’c zu und zog ihm den Hut, der sein goldenes Tattoo verbarg, vom Kopf und ließ ihre Hand einen Moment an seiner Wange ruhen. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden morgen dazu bringen, alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, und damit meine ich jetzt nicht nur das Spiel.“  
„Ja. Wie ihr Tau’ri sagt: O’Neill und Daniel Jackson müssen die Hosen herunterlassen“, erklärte Teal’c ernst.  
Sam verzog das Gesicht: „Uhh. Das Bild habe ich jetzt nicht gebraucht.“ Sie zog Teal’c lachend mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. 

„Die beiden werden wünschen, sie hätten mit uns niemals ‚Schatzsuche’ gespielt.“ 

Oder sie würden froh sein, dem Versteckspiel ein Ende bereiten zu können, so viele kaum zu übersehende Signale wie sie beide ausgesandt hatten – aber den Gedanken behielt der Jaffa für sich.  
„In der Tat“, stimmte er ihr stattdessen zu, bevor er sie in seine Arme nahm. „Man weiß vorher nie, was man am Ende einer Schatzsuche findet.“ 

 

\---------ENDE---------

©Antares, Juni 2012


End file.
